disneyland_californiafandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Amber
' Princess Amber' is the deuteragonist in the 2013 television special Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess, as well as its 2013 TV spin-off. She is Sofia's older stepsister, Prince James's twin sister, and the Princess of Enchancia. She is voiced by Darcy Rose Byrnes (in both the The Young and the Restless & Without A Trace). Background Personality Originally, Amber is cold, spoiled, and envious. When Sofia becomes a princess, Amber takes an immediate dislike to her, fearing that Sofia will beat her at her own game. James' remark that Amber "won't be the fairest of them all," despite Sofia actually being a dark rather than a fair beauty, only increases her green-eyed monster. She acts mean to her and hates being called out on it. When the other children act friendly to Sofia, this makes Amber more jealous. Amber is also manipulative, able to trick James into humiliating Sofia. She likes looking pretty to other people, wearing the best dresses and tiaras. But after she rips her ball gown and is too upset to attend Sofia's ball and finds out Sofia made a mistake with a spell to be a better dancer that put everyone in the ballroom into an enchanted sleep, Amber apologizes to Sofia, who tells her she was happy to be getting a stepsister. Here, Amber corrects Sofia stating, "Sofia, we're sisters!" After making up, Amber and Sofia work together to undo the spell. This shows that for all her faults, Amber isn't entirely a brat and now truly considers Sofia to be her sister, and she knows when to admit her mistakes. Also, while she does manipulate and ignore him, she appears to actually care and love James, judging by her reaction when James says that he likes Sofia better than her, which is the first time she is shown feeling truly depressed. Amber loves her family especially her father, King Roland and her twin brother, Prince James. As of now, she is becoming more responsible, kind, and a respective sister to Sofia by teaching her more about being a princess since she and Sofia became close friends. She is keeping Sofia out of harm's way as well. And while she is holding onto one of her old haughty, vain, and spoiled behavior, Amber is steadily improving as a princess and a person. Though she mostly has a cold manner, when angry, she can become emotional, even a bit violent at times. She even hit Wormwood with a broom to maneuver him into his birdcage to allow Sofia to get the book with the counter curse for the sleeping spell. Amber has also furiously chased a wild carpet and often scolds others' errors in displeasing her. This includes squirting glue and glitter on her dress, in the case of Princess Leena, or, in the case of her peacock, Praline, failing to let her succeed. Amber can be a bit bossy, believing that bigger is better and that simple is not good enough. She tends to take over party planning believing she knows best. She has to be reminded that people have their own way of throwing a party. Her desire to win can also get her in trouble, such as when she cheated to win the costume contest. Though the consequences of these actions have taught her valuable life lessons. Physical appearance Amber is a fair-skinned, 8-year old girl, having blonde hair and eyes colored much like her namesake. She almost always wears a chartreuse gown and a crystal tiara, often with deep red folding fan on hand.She often wars costumes covered in feathers, except for her butterfly "costume". Her hair reaches past her shoulders but it is often held in place by a tiara, making it appear a little shorter. The full length of her hair is seen during the sleepover in "The Big Sleepover". Birthdate Rumors say that her birthday is on May 19th, and she is 8 years old. This would make her (and James) a Taurus, which explains why James gets mad easily when he loses, or when Amber got really mad when the carpet stole her tiara, as well as their stubbornness and lack of thrift. Appearances ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess When Sofia comes to the kingdom, Amber and James are told to welcome her in, and Amber lies to the king, saying she will. At first, Amber seems to try and help Sofia while acting rude to her at the same time, but grows jealous when King Roland announces that Sofia will have her own ball, even though Amber and James had one when they were born. Later on, when Sofia is given the Amulet of Avalor, Amber happens to pass by and see this, and grows envious of her. She becomes even more jealous of her when the other children at school start to pay more attention to her. She tricks James into making Sofia sit on a magic swing that flings her into the fountain. Everyone thinks James did this on purpose and Amber takes none of the blame. When they arrive back at the castle, James tells Amber that what she did was wrong, but she ignores him. At school, Sofia continues to get more attention than Amber, who spies on her. When James offers to bring Sofia to dance lessons, Amber gets an idea. She gives Sofia Cedric the Sorcerer's magic shoes, and the shoes start to cause Sofia to crash while dancing and the other children laugh at her. During the incident, Sofia realizes that Amber tricked her and refuses to talk to her, though Amber pretends to feel sorry for her. James, who knew of the plan, finally decides to confront his sister about it. When he comes to talk to his sister, Amber has put on a blue gown for the ball. When James calls her out on her prank, she counters him by reminding him he played a prank on her as well. Amber is hurt when James says that he likes Sofia better than her and he leaves, and Amber rips her gown when she tries to call him back and overhears the maids saying Sofia is the prettiest princess, causing a dejected Amber to run crying to her room. After Sofia accidentally puts everyone in the ball sleep with a spell, she goes to see if Amber can help after getting encouraged to do so by Cinderella. Amber, still depressed, tries to ignore Sofia but she sees what Sofia did and blames herself. She and Sofia try to undo the spell but are attacked by Cedric's raven Wormwood. Wormwood attacks Sofia and Amber attacks him with a broom and knocks him into a bird cage. He accidentally reveals where spell that wakes everyone up is, and they take it and read it, and the two are able to undo the original spell. Before doing this, Amber teaches Sofia to dance. Amber tells James that she helped her, much to his surprise. All of them end up dancing with each other. Sofia the First Amber is a major character in the series. While Amber is still caring and close to Sofia, she remains a little vain and prissy in certain regards to what she thinks being a princess is all about, like when she discouraged Sofia from trying out for the Flying Derby Team, disliked how Sofia had invited her friends, Jade and Ruby, to their princess slumber party as the two were village girls, etc. However, she became more lenient towards Jade and Ruby, even joining them when they offered good ideas for decorating the Enchancian Flylight Coach. In both instances however, Amber learns a lesson and gradually becomes a better person. Amber also was afraid to try riding a magic carpet since it was new to her. But trying it she got to explore the kingdom and meet Princess Jasmine. She learned a lesson about trying new things and thanks Sofia. Season One *"Just One of the Princes" *"The Big Sleepover" *"Let The Good Times Troll" *"Cedric's Apprentice" (non-speaking) *"A Royal Mess" *"The Shy Princess" *"Blue Ribbon Bunny" *"The Princess Test" *"Baileywick's Day Off" *"Tri-Kingdom Picnic" *"Two to Tangu" *"Finding Clover" (non-speaking) *"The Amulet of Avalor" *"Make Way for Miss Nettle" *"The Amulet and the Anthem" *"Tea for Too Many" *"Princess Butterfly" *"Great Aunt-Venture" *"The Baker King" *Sofia the First: The Floating Palace'' *"Holiday in Enchancia" *"Four's a Crowd" Season Two *"Two Princesses and a Baby" (yet to air) *"Mom's the Word" (yet to air) *"The Enchanted Feast" (yet to air) *"Princesses to the Rescue" (yet to air) Songs Sung by Amber *Princess Things *Perfect Slumber Party *Goldenwing Circus *Count On Baileywick *Picnic of the Year *The Ride Of Your Lives *Bigger Is Better *The Simple Life *Wassailia *Peace and Joy *Royal Fun Quotes *"I am only afraid of three things: failure, not being popular... and frogs!" *"That's it! You messed with the wrong princess! Raah!" *"That's it, no more Mrs. Nice Princess!" *"I'm a princess.﻿ I can do anything." *"I have a small problem with outdoor sports - they're outdoors." *"Isn't This fun. Don't have to smell like sweat everyday and work out." Gallery Trivia *In her debut, Amber is the classic jealous stepsister (and still can be on occasion,) but she reforms after getting a taste of her own medicine and seeing what her actions indirectly caused, similar to Anastasia Tremaine. *So far, three of Amber's gowns have been damaged in some way, the first being her ball gown, which was ripped, the second was her nightgown, which was stained with chocolate, and her signature dress got covered in glue and glitter. *Princess Jasmine was the first, and currently only, Disney Princess that Amber met. *Amber's favorite accessories are tiaras, and she has a whole collection of them for different occasions, one of which she gave to Sofia in "Just One of the Princes". *Amber knows how to play the harp. *Amber is older than James by seven minutes. *Amber, apparently, does not know about the Amulet of Avalor's powers; she just sees it as a family heirloom. In Sofia the First: The Floating Palace, Amber mentions that she thinks that Sofia pretends to talk to animals. *In "Princess Butterfly", it is revealed that Amber cannot sew, due to being used to having such things done for her. *According to her Aunt Tilly, Amber used to be a funny-looking baby. *Amber is afraid of chickens and she hates aprons and having to work as a commoner, as shown in "The Baker King." She also is afraid of frogs. *She seems to be afraid of anything not neat or connected to cleanliness, such as outdoor sports and working. *As revealed in "The Baker King", Amber sleeps wearing a tiara, as she asks Sofia where it is after she awakes. *Amber is similar to Rosetta in that she dislikes outdoors sports, preferring arts, craft projects instead, because they are less messy. Likewise, Rosetta dislikes mud and getting dirty, and likes looking good. *Apparently, Amber and Sofia share their finery.